It is known that certain substituted sulphonylamino(thio)carbonyl compounds have herbicidal properties (cf. EP 341 489, EP 422 469, EP 425 948, EP 431 291, EP 507 171, EP 534 266, EP 569 810, DE 40 29 753). However, the activity of these compounds is not satisfactory in every respect.